Jugadas del amor
by Stephhz
Summary: Francis descubre que es gay y que su "novia" lo engaña, Chelsea descubre que le queda un año de vida y en su corto año descubre por primera ves el amor, Esteban esta con Claudia, la novia de Francis, ¿Que depara el destino para estas parejas?


**Hola :D Aca traigo mi nueva historia, Mi primer fic, que no tiene nada que ver con vampiros, ni con cosas fantasiosas, trata simplemente de cosas que nos pasan, o que vemos a diario, un chico que es gay pero que no lo asimila, una chica que engaña a su novio y cosas por el estilo (: Situaciones reales :D Espero les guste dejen Reviews Porfa :D **

* * *

**Franci's Mind **

Después de una larga sesión en el Gimnasio me sentía renovado, mis músculos comenzaban a resaltar mas a través de mi ceñida camiseta blanca, y no había nada mas que me hiciera sentir orgulloso.

Pase alrededor de media hora arreglándome, Claudia me tenia los nervios de punta con cada llamada, ¿Qué no entendía que estaba en mi momento?

Era muy atento con mi novia, llevábamos tres años juntos, pero realmente a estas alturas comenzaba a aburrirme de ella, no atendería, ella sabia que me tomaba en serio los momentos que eran para mi.

Entro a la pequeña habitación entonces un chico de unos 18 años, le mire fijamente sin ser muy obvio y sentí envidia, tenia grandes músculos, una piel bronceada, era alto, atractivo, y eran cosas a mis 25 años no lograba del todo. ¿Qué hacia pensando en cosas como esa? La juventud se me iba de las manos, y sentía que debía de hacer todo para ser como el de nuevo.

Me arregle un poco mas, haciendo movimientos elegantes y me miro confundido para luego reír por lo bajo.

¿Acaso me veía muy gracioso? Observe mi imagen y estaba bien, tenia un aspecto excelente. Me veía hasta mejor que el.

Una nueva llamada de Claudia me saco de mis pensamientos envidiosos. Decidí atender pues si no lo hacia seguro seguiría llamando y ver eso cada cinco minutos me provocaba mareos, que insistente se ponía.

-¿Qué pasa Claudia?

Dije mientras salía del gimnasio.

-Pasa que habíamos acordado almorzar juntos y no has llegado has tardado una hora mas de lo normal Francis, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿No quieres un novio mas atractivo Claudia?

-Estoy contigo desde hace tres años idiota, me gustas como eres, si quieres ser mas atractivo es por ti, ahora trae tu gran trasero hasta aquí o te juro que me voy y no sabrás mas de mi.

Tenia que hacerlo, hace poco habíamos terminado porque últimamente pensaba más en mí, en mí, y en mí, y ella solo estaba en un pequeño rincón de mi mente con todo lo demás.

Yo la quería, pero no tanto como en un principio, ya no la quería como pareja, pero la mantenía a mi lado porque se había convertido en una compañía indispensable para mí. Pero de nuevo comenzaba a dejarlo en el rincón donde estaba todo lo demás de mi vida y ella lo notaba, no quería que se alejara de mi porque a pesar de no quererla tanto simplemente me hacia bien su presencia.

-Esta bien, en diez minutos estoy allá, ¿Espérame si?

-Diez minutos Francis, ni más ni menos.

Termino la llamada. Debía apresurarme. Nueve minutos más tarde llegue al Restaurant. Era uno bien lujoso, me permitía darme estos gustos porque era diseñador. Tenía una pequeña tienda con ropa fabulosa que se vendía estupendamente.

Todos creían que era gay por mi profesión, pero eso me parecía ¡tan idiota! No por diseñar tenia que cambiar mi preferencia sexual simplemente me gustaba diseñar y listo. Y una de las razones por las que mantenía a Claudia a mi lado, era porque ella era mi musa, me inspiraba creando prendas fantásticas para ella.

La vi sentada en una de las mesas de la zona privada, vestía una preciosa camisa color beige y unos shorts del mismo color… Se veía fantástica.

-Hola – Dije sentándome de manera rápida-

-Por poco me voy Francis.

-Estas divina.

-Lo se, Gracias.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres ordenar?

Llego el mesonero, era un hombre atractivo de treinta y tantos años, su cabello era castaño ondulado y tenia aspecto sedoso, su piel blanquecina y sus ojos azules, y vaya que trasero el que tenia.

Tanto Claudia como el mesonero me pillaron mirando de manera poco disimulada.

-¿Pasa algo señor?

-Francis, ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ni yo sabia bien, ¿que rayos hacia deleitándome con el trasero de un hombre?

**Claudia's Mind **

Me levante de la cama y repare en que Esteban había dejado su chaqueta al pie de mi cama con una nota, hum, vaya noche la que habiamos pasado, este chico era sin duda todo lo que Francis no era, y me traía loca.

_Preciosa: _

_Deseaba quedarme un rato mas, pero me llamaron para una junta de trabajo, ¿Te parece si nos reencontramos esta noche? Avísame con tiempo dulzura. No puedo esperar a tenerte de nuevo conmigo. _

_Besos. _

_Esteban. _

Sentía pinchazos en la cabeza y muchos mareos, fabuloso, lo que me ganaba por embriagarme, maldita resaca. Tome la chaqueta e inspire el olor de esta, delicioso, aun traía su aroma, sin duda alguna esta noche nos reencontraríamos. Francis había dejado de "amarme" físicamente desde hacia meses, y aunque fuese mi novio oficial no dejaría por eso que mi "diversión física" se quedara enterrada en el mismo lugar donde el enterraba la suya.

De hecho, solo seguía con el porque me gustaba porque ya no sentía lo mismo por el y quería hacerlo funcionar, pero ya comenzaba a cansarme, sus excusas eran muchos estres laboral, pero era siempre, y eso me causaba molestia.

Le daría un mes, y si en un mes nada se arreglaba, preferia mil veces quedarme con esteban,aunque estuviese bien claro que lo nuestro no era nada serio. Esta tarde intentaría reavivar la llama perdida con Francis, sabia que podría lograrlo.

Me di un largo baño, para luego alisar mi cabello y tomar lo ultimo que había comprado de ropa, no iba a desayunar era casi la una. Se suponía que Francis y yo almorzaríamos en un buen Restaurante. Me veía simplemente hermosa, si con mis tácticas y mi apariencia no lograba hacerlo reaccionar, dentro de poco seria oficial el fin de nuestra "relación". Llegue en mi deportivo, al lugar que habíamos acordado, y como siempre impuntual, el no estaba allí.

Y otra mas de sus recientes rarezas. No contestaba.

Si no asistía hoy a este almuerzo lo dejaría por completo. Luego de varios intentos mas, al fin atendió.

-¿Que pasa claudia?

-Pasa que habíamos acordado almorzar juntos y no has llegado has tardado una hora mas de lo normal Francis, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿No quieres un novio mas atractivo Claudia?

-Estoy contigo desde hace tres años idiota, me gustas como eres, si quieres ser mas atractivo es por ti, ahora trae tu gran trasero hasta aquí o te juro que me voy y no sabrás mas de mi.

-Esta bien, en diez minutos estoy allá, ¿Espérame si?

-Diez minutos Francis, ni más ni menos.

De veras, si en diez minutos no estaba aqui, se terminaría todo. Mientras pasaban los dichosos diez minutos no tarde en sumirme en mis recuerdos de la noche anterior, había llegado a mi vida en el momento justo, tenia 23 años, una carrera que comenzaba pero seria exitosa, belleza, juventud, personalidad grandiosa, y el era magnifico! Sin duda había llegado en el mejor momento.

Me sentí estúpida, al recordar como cuatro meses atrás me pasaba horas esperando el momento en que Francis Me pidiera matrimonio. Imaginando como se pondria de rodillas, cual seria el escenario de fondo, y como seria mi respuesta al decir.

Si Francis, quiero casarme contigo.

Sonaba perfecto, me depararía una vida fantástica. Me enfurecí al recordar que últimamente Francis solo pensaba en su aspecto, en el, en su ropa, en sus músculos, en el y solo en el.

¿Seria gay?

Imposible... Lo había tenido durante tres años solo para mi, me había demostrado cientos de veces su masculinidad, no no era gay, imposible. Solo últimamente no pensaba mas que en el.

Salí de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta del movimiento de la silla y de Francis mirándome con gesto dulce.

-Hola

-Por poco me voy Francis. - Dije aparentando estar enfadada-

-Estas divina.

-Lo se, Gracias. - Siempre estaba divina-

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres ordenar?

Llego el muy atractivo mesonero, y me perdí imaginándome todo lo que podría pasar de encontrarnos a solas. Muy tentador de solo imaginarlo, y es que el era hermoso, pero no tanto como Esteban, ah, Esteban.

De pronto me fije en la mirada vacilante y pervertida de Francis que daba justo en el abultado y bien formado trasero del hermoso mesonero.

- Señor ¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto incomodo el mesonero, ¿Que hacia Francis mirando el trasero de un hombre de manera divertida? !Que asco¡

- ¿Francis Que crees que haces?

Me estaba haciendo quedar mal ante aquel hermoso hombre.

- ¿Yo? Ehm, yo nada, solo veía la forma del suelo me ha traído un momento de inspiración ya sabes, la nueva colección.

Si claro como si el suelo quedara a la altura del trasero de ese hombre.

Francis estaba extraño, mas de lo normal.

¿Que rayos pasaba con el?

* * *

**Pues aqui el primer capi del fic, esta es la primera pareja Francis y Claudia (: Espero les guste**

**Dejen Reviews si? **

**:D **


End file.
